The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for influencing an automatic transmission with an internal combustion engine connected to the automatic transmission, a transmission controller for setting a ratio of the automatic transmission, and at least one device for monitoring a wear-relevant operating parameter of the internal combustion engine.
Such methods and devices are used in the automotive industry to influence the switching strategy of an automatic transmission by adjusting the rotation speed of an associated internal combustion engine. In this context, all types of automatic transmissions, especially stepped automatic transmissions, continuously variable transmission or automated gear transmissions are to be understood to represent automatic transmissions. Internal combustion engines are subject to increased wear under certain operating conditions, for example during a start-up or warm-up phase. During these phases, unnecessary load on the internal combustion engine by high speeds should typically be avoided.
DE 40 31 870 A1 discloses a device for indicating the maximum permissible rotation speed of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle by a speed limit warning and a rotation speed warning range of the tachometer. The rotation speed limit or rotation speed warning range is calculated during start-up and/or warm-up phase of the internal combustion engine depending on at least one influencing variable for the engine service life, and adjusted according to the respective currently permissible maximum rotation speed. Operating the engine above the rotation speed limit warning or in the rotation speed warning range can be prevented by an engine engagement to limit the rotation speed.
The disadvantage is that the maximum rotation speed cannot be flexibly selected and the driver is restricted in the use of the motor vehicle in an uncomfortable way upon reaching the maximum rotation speed.
The generic document DE 102 22 665 A1 discloses a method for configuring an electronic transmission control device of an automatic transmission with one or more selectable transmission ratios of a motor vehicle. The user can select and optionally individually configure fixed switching programs of the automatic transmission via an input unit.
One disadvantage is that the offered switching programs do not necessarily contribute to a low-wear operation of the internal combustion engine connected to the automatic transmission.